


Hello Goodbye Hello

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story never ends. <br/>A little hommage to the Doctor and River's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Goodbye Hello

My OTP is amazing.

Footage: Doctor Who

Pairing: Doctor/River

Music by Murray Gold

A/N: A bit different from what I usually do. It’s fluffy. Warning, lots of superimpositions involved. Also, some glitches are being headstrong.

 

[Hello Goodbye Hello](http://vimeo.com/69989693) from [Radiolaria](http://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
